The present invention relates to a receptacle, and especially to a receptacle having a structure conveniently in assembly, so as to reduce the manufacturing cost,
A receptacle for electrically connecting with a plurality of leads is illustrated in FIG. 1. The receptacle is suitable for being connected to the wires of a computer or a phone. The top of the main body 10a of the receptacle is installed with an elastomer 11a. The bottom in the main body 10a is installed with a plurality of terminals 12a. The terminals 12a may move longitudinally. A top of the terminal 12a is installed with a connector 13a in the main body 10a. The connector 13a has a plurality of rectangular grooves 14a for being communicating with outer environment. The position of the opening of the rectangular groove 14a is correspondent to the terminal 12a of the main body 10a. Thereby, the terminals 12a passes through the rectangular grooves 14a to the connector 13a and a plurality of guide grooves (not shown) are formed in the connector 13a. 
When a plurality of leads 20a are desired to be inserted into the receptacle, the leads 20 are inserted from the rear end of the main body 10a so that the leads 20a are inserted into the guide grooves in the connector 13a. Thereby, the terminals 12a passes through the rectangular grooves 14a to the connector 13a and the terminals 12a pierce the leads 20a so that the terminals 12a are electrically connected to the conductor within the leads 20a. 
However, in the prior art receptacle, the leads 20a are inserted from the rear end of the main body 10a, so that the leads 20a are inserted into the guide grooves in the connector 13a since the connector 13a is fixed to the deep inner portion of the main body 10a and the leads are made of slender and soft material. It is very hard to align the lead and the wire groove in the connector. As a result, the assembly work is inconvenient.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a receptacle having a structure conveniently in assembly, in which the leads are connected with the connector in advance so that the leads are connected with the connector external the main body. Then the connector pulls the leads into the main body so as to be electrically connected to the terminals. By this special design, the assembly work is easy with less work and cost. The product cost is low and is economical.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a receptacle having a structure conveniently in assembly, in which near a rear end of the receiving chamber of the main body has a buckle and a correspondent positioning groove; the buckle is pushed inwards so as to push a respective portions on the leads to move into the positioning groove so that the lead is clamped between the buckle and the positioning groove. Furthermore, the portion of a lead with respect to the buckle and positioning groove is distorted for preventing to release from the main body or the connector due to an outer force applied thereon.
To achieve the objects, the present invention provides a receptacle having a structure conveniently in assembly comprising a main body, terminals, a connector and leads. A receiving chamber is installed in the main body. A front end of the main body is installed with a plurality of terminal grooves. The terminal grooves are communicated with the receiving chamber. The terminals are placed in the terminal grooves of the main body. A hollow cover is formed at the rear end of the connector. A plurality of wire grooves are installed at the front end of the connector. The lateral walls of the wire grooves are opened. The leads pass through the hollow cover of the connector and then placed in the wire grooves so that the leads are connected to the connector. The connectors are buckled and fixed within the receiving chamber of the main body. The terminals are pressed into the terminal grooves so that the terminals pierce into the leads and thus the terminals are electrically connected to the leads. Thereby, a receptacle having a structure conveniently in assembly is formed.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.